The present invention generally relates to an improved loader attachment adapted for attachment to a front loader vehicle having a lift mechanism. Such a loader attachment is useful in landscaping, e.g., for planting and removing trees, and for working with pallets.
Landscapers are often required to move large objects, such as trees, large plants, and rocks. Because of the size of these objects, landscapers frequently use a front loader vehicle to assist in moving these objects. Rather than purchasing a loading vehicle specifically designed for landscaping, it is more economical for a landscaper to use a loader attachment coupled to a conventional loader vehicle. Such a loader attachment is most effective if it (a) can readily adapt to different sized and different shaped objects; (b) remains stable during movement; and (c) is made from a simple configuration of parts.
Current loader attachments use complicated arrangements of parts in order to adapt to different sized and shaped objects. Examples of such devices are disclosed in Vieselmeyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,102 and Vieselmeyer U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,750. Vieselmeyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,102 has one tine secured at a first end of a loader attachment, allows movement of a second tine laterally toward and away from the first tine, and also allows movement of the second tine at an angle relative to the first tine. With movement of the second tine, the object being lifted is not centered relative to the loader vehicle or the loader attachment and the loader vehicle is not stable and is at risk of tipping. Further, when the second tine is angled relative to the first tine, the object being lifted may not be securely grasped between the two tines.
Vieselmeyer U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,750 discloses a loader attachment having two tines, each of which is coupled to an arm and which arms each are pivotally connected at an upper end to a frame. Further, the arms are interconnected by a parallelogram linkage to maintain the orientation of the tines on the arms as the arms are pivoted. Such a loader attachment utilizes a complicated and expensive combination of parts in an effort to always maintain the tines in parallel orientation to each other throughout movement of the tines.